High School Story: Class Act, Book 1
High School Story: Class Act is the fourth book of the ''High School Story'' series. It succeeds its first three books and serves as a soft reboot for the series as a whole. Summary Friendship, fun, and romance await you in Berry High's theatre class... if you can make it through your first day! Chapters Chapter 1: New Days Friendship, fun and romance await you at Oliver M. Berry High School... if you can make it through your first day. Chapter 2: Casting results are out! Will you perform the part of your dreams in the school play? Gallery Sneak Peeks Pre-Book Sneak Peeks and Information HSSSeriesmovingforward.png|Future of HSS Schoolspiritoutfittutorial.png|School Spirit Outfit Info Parttwoofschoolspiritoutfittutorial.png|Part II of School Spirit Outfit Info ConfirmationofHSSBK4.png|Confirmation of HSS: Class Act Thelistofreleasesinthefall2018.png|List of Fall 2018 Releases MoreinfoonnewHSSBooksandItLivesSequel.png|More info on HSS: Class Act and It Lives Beneath AdforILB,HSSCAPM2andTheElementalists.jpg|Ad featuring It Lives Beneath, High School Story: Class Act, The Elementalists & Perfect Match 2 BookSummariesforHSSCA,TheElementalistsandILB.jpg|Book Summaries for HSS: Class Act, The Elementalists & It Lives Beneath Choices Update 2.3.7.jpg|More info on Current Book and Upcoming ones HSSClassActTeaserPoster.jpg|Close Up of potential book cover SneakPeekofHighSchoolStoryClassAct.jpg|Sneak Peek #1 of High School Story: Class Act HSSCAChapter1Description.jpg|Chapter 1 Summary HighSchoolStoryClassActontheApp.png|HSSCA on the App as of 9/28/2018 HSSClassActSneakPeek2.png|Sneak Peek #2 of High School Story: Class Act HSSCA - Preview 3.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 of High School Story: Class Act HSSClassActfamiliarfaces.png|Familiar Faces on HSS: Class Act Hss+inside+choices.png|Tutorial for Creating New MC Tutorialforhssclassact.png|Carrying Over choices from HSS Book 3 D549C913-0FEC-489B-981E-DF7CCE333396.jpeg|Romance in HSS:Class Act Info HssclassactannouncementonInsta.png|Announcement of Premiere on Instagram Hssclassactontheapp.png|In-App Announcement of the Premiere Miscellaneous Hssbookfourtease.png|HSS: Class Act Part I of Tease Newcasthssbkfourtease.png|HSS: Class Act Part II of Tease Teaseforbook4hssconvo.png|HSS: Class Act Part III of Tease HSS Class Act Poster.png|Book Cover (Square Format) InAppHSSClassActCover.png|In-Game Cover Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - High School Story Class Act Teaser 1 Soundtracks The song featured at the beginning of every chapter is "First Day" by Laura Shigihara and is available on iTunes and Google Play. It is the theme song of one of Pixelberry's other games, High School Story. Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices. High School Story - Homeroom Hijinks High School Story - First Kiss High School Story - Piano Sonata No. 16 in C Major High School Story - BandGoals High School Story - Banding Together High School Story - Double Overtime High School Story - Senior Prank Laura Shigihara - First Day (High School Story Choices)|High School Story Theme Song Trivia * At the end of Chapter 16 in Book 3, you are asked to name a new character. It was confirmed on June 13, 2018 via a response in a tweet that High School Story will continue with a new cast and story in the new school year. ** However, your friends, classmates and previous main character from past books will appear as well! https://twitter.com/CharlottePaigee/status/1006961174586511361 ** This hints at a possible soft reboot of the series. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/discussion.php?id=7kbr7fqfmwkcn3yjq7i180z5 ** Which is subsequently confirmed on September 14, 2018, when the new name for the new book in the High School Story Series was revealed. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1040671232755027968 ** It was also revealed that the book will be released in October 2018. * Limetown Studios designed the book covers of the High School Story series.http://www.limetown.com.br/ * On September 26, 2018 the book cover was revealed along with the official release date being Monday October 8, 2018. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1045038975163875328 * On September 28, 2018, the summary for Chapter 1 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1045736943122698240 * On October 8, 2018, the HSS writers released a blogpost where they gave away a few spoilers for the new book. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/10/8/high-school-story-class-act ** The player is now playing as a new MC who is just starting his/her freshman year who has a major love for theater. He/she also happens to have twin! ** You’ll also meet a new cast of main characters, including actors, jocks, cheerleaders, and more! ** In addition to making new friends, defending yourself from enemies, and flirting your way to romance. ** While this book features a new main character and several new main cast members, the writers have promised that you’ll be seeing plenty of returning characters, especially the original High School Story main character. ** The main character of High School Story books 1-3 will be playing a big role in the drama this time, and an old enemy will have a surprising link to someone the new MC knows. ** The confirmed love interests for this book are Rory, the boy/girl next door, the ambitious perfectionist Ajay, and Skye, the awesome goth girl. * In response to a player, PB stated that they are working on fixing the glitch that some people are experiencing regarding our previous MC wearing the Berry shirt, but being backwards. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1049478563693387776 Reference Category:Stories Category:High School Story Category:High School Story: Class Act Category:Romance Category:Gender of Choice Lead